


Think Like a Crook

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: For the ficcingcaptaincanary prompt:  “Dungeons and Dragons.”Er…except…I never actually played D&D, so I used Diablo II.





	

Sara cursed as her character died onscreen - again. 

“You’re going about this the wrong way, you know,” Snart drawled from his prime sprawling spot on the bunk. 

Sara spun the desk chair around to face him. “Enlighten me.” 

“You’re thinking like an assassin. Just diving in and going straight for the jugular.” 

“As opposed to what, exactly? I mean, the whole point of the game is to kill all the monsters.” 

“You need to think like a crook.” 

“Do I even want to know?” 

“You do if you want to live through more than ten minutes of the game.” 

Sara crossed her arms and stared at him grumpily. 

“You need to case the joint.” 

“What?” 

Snart sighed in exasperation. “The monsters in the quests are much more dangerous than the ones just wandering around. What you need to do is walk the perimeter, explore all the little passages and chambers, and kill all the easy monsters first, to build up your skills. Then you go back and do the quests - and get the loot.”

She looked at him skeptically, then turned and reset the game. Snart chuckled softly and picked up his book again. 

Several chapters later, he realized that he hadn’t heard any swearing in some time. “Not dead yet?” he called. 

“Not yet,” Sara replied, without looking up from the screen. 

Snart swung his legs over the side of the bunk. “How about a break?” 

“Nah, there’s a really cool jewel at the end of this quest.” 

Smirking, he reached over and hit pause. “If you want a jewel that badly, let’s go steal one.”

“How can a girl refuse an invitation like that?”


End file.
